Object of Attraction
by BlackStoneCherry
Summary: Sakura is running from her past, starting a new life she meets someone that takes her right back to her old life. Read to find out pearings.
1. Taste Me

**Object of Attraction**

**This is my 4th fic and originally my first Naruto fic. I decided to contribute to the collection on NON yaoi because there aren't enough. **

**Anyways please review. Preferably not flames but if you find it _necessary_ do as you wish, but constructive criticism is always welcome and complements of course. Anyways onward with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Like all my other stories I don't own any of the characters. **

Chapter 1: Taste Me

'Why can't she just come on time make my life so much easier.' Sakura turned her head when the door opened signaling the last parent's arrival. "I'm so sorry for being late, I promise not to let it happen again"

"It's okay don't worry about it I understand." Sakura replied flashing the lady with a smile of false sincerity. Sakura had been working at a daycare for about a month, staying with kids till 9:00 for parents who worked late. It was the end of the day and there was only one child left to be picked up but the parent has just arrived. Slowly Sakura drew on her jacket with keys in hand ready to go home and sleep. As she turned off the lights to finish locking the Daycare she looked at what she was leaving behind. It was beginning to seem as if she was developing a habit of leaving life styles behind. After having locked up the Daycare and had reached the warm comfort of her car, her cell phone rang. Something told her not to answer it so she sat there and watched the colors light up in the antenna as it rang until it stopped and left the car briefly in silence before playing the tune over again so she answered. "Hello"

"Hey Sakura it's Kadzumi"

"Oh wats up?"

"Well actually can you do something for me?"

"Depends what."

"Welllll, can you come in and work a shift for Jiyari?"

"No Im sorry"

"Please Im the only one working and Ai is really sick and couldn't make it "

"Im sorry I have to go home Im too tired, and I just got off of work."

"Please please please please please you used to do it all the time, plus you get pay and tips?"

"I can't"

"Think about it this way you owe me for..."

"okay okay okay" Sakura interrupted "only because I know what it was like"

"Thank you so much you have no clue how much I appreciate this." Sakura started her car and drove to her old job at the club It had been about three weeks since she had quit, it wasn't the type of job you could do continuously for years. When she went around the back and entered Kadzumi gave her, her outfit for the night. from the absence of size of the bag she was a little afraid of what is was going to be. That was one thing Jiyari never failed to do was shock her with each new outfit. The bag contained a pink corset with straps to a pink g string with straps to pink knee highs with lace trimmings, and a black leather micro mini skirt. On the floor by the changing room door were black strap monolos with 5 inch heels. Sakura dressed quickly and decided to put her hear into a low pony tail. She let two strands of hair fall on each of her face. She felt self conscious about going out there her outfit was so revealing and sluty, she could only imagine what her mother would think if she saw her dressed like that. Putting all thoughts aside she left the back room and went out to take orders. As she was weaving in and out of people she was greeted with many lecherous grins. After taking a few orders from different people she went to the bar to pick up their drinks. After 2 hours she finally got a short break so she took a seat at the bar only for Kadzumi to tell her someone wants to pay her for a dance.

"Tell him I said no dances tonight"

"You just did" Sakura turned around to see Jiyari standing behind her. A smile crept onto her face and gave him a big hug. As perverted as he was her was still like a father to her.

"How are you doing Sakura"

"Im doing better"

"Still working at that Daycare."

"Yah. You know what I'll give you that dance free of charge."

"Oh will you"

"yah but keep your hands out of trouble." Sakura led him out to the edge of the tiled dance floor. She danced with him which seemed to go by very slow but was only about 3 minutes before she had to take orders again with new crowds coming in. When she was walking away from a table she brought a round of drinks too, Sakura felt a hand grab her ass but when she turned around there was a flash of red but no one was there. Sakura fell to her knees and grabbed her head, her scream went unheard by most ears because of the loud music thundering from the speakers. As silence consumed her, clips of unwanted memories fled through her head and stop with a last flash of red when she felt someone touch her shoulder.

"Sakura! Sakura are you okay?" Sakura snapped her head to the voice then looked around to realize she was in the back.

"What happened?"

"I don't know I saw you fall to your knees and grab your head then when I got to you, you blacked out."

"…"

"Are you going to be okay, I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked you to work tonight. Are you alright can I get you…"

"KADZUMI I'm okay I'm sorry I scared you, please don't feel guilty I'll go back to work now."

"Are you sure I think…"

"I'm fine don't worry about me." She hated when people worried for her, it was one thing she could never change about herself.

"In that case we need to get back out there because where the only ones working and I need to watch the bar."

"Here have a drink I made it for you specially" Sakura took a tall skinny glass from Kadzumi's hand, It was clear with a layer of blue in the middle.

"What is it?" Sakura asked with a suspicious look.

"The answer to all your problems." Sakura finished it in 4 gulps. "Sakura it's getting late and the crowd is thinning out so we need to keep as many customers as we can."

"And your point is."

"Go cheer up that cutie over there with the black hair with the navy blue collared shirt."

"He looks find to me."

"Here bring him one of these drinks and see what you can get him to do." Kadzumi handed her two more tall and skinny glasses with the same clear and blue pattern but this time much stronger than before.

"Hey there what's your name?"

"Go away." Sakura rolled her eyes at his attitude.

"That's a new one." She smartly commented. He tilted his head to the side and acknowledged her for the first time since she spoke to him.

"Your really annoying." The comment hit a nerve in Sakura but she decided to overlook it.

"In a bad mood today I'm assuming" he turned his head towards her to say why are you still here but she didn't give him a chance. "Here have a drink."

"No thank you I've already paid for a drink he said pointing to his empty glass.

"Who knew the Grinch has manners. And the drink it's on the house." He eyed her suspiciously before staring down the drink.

"It's not going to talk to you if that's what your waiting for unless your that drunk." He took the drink from her hand while giving her a look that replaced all words for her witty comment. "Cheers" Sakura offered holding her glass up.

"To what?" he said coldly, what could there possibly be for me to give cheers to he thought.

"To alcohol."

"That is actually something worthy of cheers." His hand had come up so fast he almost knocked her glass out of her hand. They both downed there drink in a matter of seconds. "What the hell did you give me." He said clearing his throat. Sakura widened her emerald green eyes, shrugged her shoulders and begin coughing. After regaining her composure she gave a glare to Kadzumi to see her smile innocently and shrug her shoulders; then asked him to dance. The flashing, and turning, blue, pink, and white lights were taking her into a trance. For a few songs they kept a distance between them, but there was no longer a space. Her shift had just ended but why was she still here, why was everything around her black, that's when she realized she had her eyes closed and why did he stop kissing her. That was when she understood it was because she was leading him into a room in the back for employees only. He pressed her back against the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist and adjusted her position. When she could feel him pressed against her, her eyes widened a little. He pulled out her hair tie and ran his fingers through her hair which stopped above the back of her corset which he quickly unhooked; in this time she had manage to take off his tie, open his shirt, and take off his belt. He pushed her back hard against the wall which caused her to lift her head. Once he didn't have access to her lips he let kisses travel down her jaw line to her neck.

"What's your name?" She asked between pants.

"Sasuke" he barely got out. He worked his way from her neck to her chest. She turned her head to the doorway when she heard someone's voice.

"Ohmygod" she let out in a rushed voice needing to catch her breath. She looked from Kadzumi to Sasuke who was still sucking on her neck and roughly handling her left boob. "Stooop." She could hardly get out. He looked to her face in confusion she just used her hand to turn his head to the door. When he saw a lady standing there, he backed up from Sakura quickly causing her to fall to the floor from her raised position against the wall. She quickly covered her chest with her hands trying to leave her self with some dignity.

"I think it's time for me to leave."

"Yea me too." Sakura got up picking her top up off the floor and running to the door where Kadzumi was still standing. Once they had closed the door to the changing room Sakura went straight for her clothes.

"I said cheer him up not sleep with him."

"I know I don't know what happened."

"How did you even get him never mind."

"I have question what the hell was in those drinks you gave us."

"That's for me to know and you not to find out, but now that you bring that up you answered most of my questions. You do realize that you could have left like 50 minutes ago."

"It's already 3:20."

"Do you need a ride."

"No I drove"

"Yea I know"

"Ha ha very funny I'll just be extra careful."

* * *

**_A/N: This was short but I don't know if I should continue it, and when I re-read it, it sounded rushed to me. Maybe if I get a lot of reviews. I have not written a second chapter because even though I have a really good plot I'm not going to continue without some inspiration. I am also trying to focus on Subjected right now. I'm not really feeling Sasuke Sakura parings right now but in your review please suggest good stories with the following pairings sak/ita sak/kak sak/neji hinata/neji._**


	2. Despise Me

Object of Attraction

**A/N: I have decided to continue, what good is a wasted plot and good reviews. Thank you to those of you who did review hope you like this chapter, I have to admit it's not my best work but its something. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own most of the characters but Kadzumi is mine.**

**Ps: I wanted to let you know that more characters from the show will be entering and any characters that I've mentioned that don't come from the show are not important and you'll only see them one or twice. **

Chapter 2: Despise Me

Morning had come too soon and Sakura was standing in front of an office building. Fighting her hangover from the previous night with a large black coffee, she entered the building of what would most likely be the new place for her new job. She looked around the lobby to observe the high ceiling with mosaic tiles forming an intricate pattern, with all shades of brown and gold. The elevator doors were gold and the receptionist desk was surrounded buy a gold semi circle.

At the receptionist desk, once she introduced herself someone was immediately down to tour her. To her surprise it was her friend ten ten's boyfriend. When he approached her he immediately recognized her because of her pink hair but despite knowing each other he formally introduced himself. "Hello my name is Hyuuga Neji I will be giving you your tour." Sakura immediately felt the tension when he began speaking to her. "My name is Haruno Sakura," they walked to the elevator together and waited.

They had the elevator to them selves till it stopped on the 26th floor. Sakura was reading the label to the different floors and didn't pay attention to the people entering. She could hear one of them beginning to talk to Neji in an anxious voice until she realized he was trying to talk to her, she turned her attention to him and gave him a full smile and introduced her self. He had a unique shade of messy blonde hair, and shocking blue eyes. He then punched his friend in the arm who was also looking the other way forcing him to introduce himself. When Sakura got a full view of his face the coffee from her mouth came spewing out onto his blazer, he forced back a scowl as she apologized. He astonished himself by smirking and saying "it's okay, My name is Sasuke." Until that moment Neji's stoic face turned into one of shock. Before he could learn her name the elevator doors opened at the 33rd floor and he left.

The tour only lasted about 30 minutes including being introduced to people, and small anecdotes that were useful. She thankfully hadn't run into Sasuke although she caught a glimpse of him in a different blazer. For the most part she thought she made a good impression aside from spitting coffee on his blazer. She had originally been scheduled to work beginning next week but some how she only had a day before she began working as a secretary. The job was just meant as a place holder for her, which provided a good source of income.

… … …

* * *

Sakura showed up for her first day of work dressed professionally but still casual. She already made the impression she wanted her supervisors to have, this was for her coworkers, it was conservative but still accented her womanly features. Sakura followed her steps of the one day she had been there for her tour. When she reached the desk that was to be hers, leaning against it was the blonde haired man she had met in the elevator. Now that she had a better chance to observe him she could see his piercing blue eyes, and a hint of a firmly built chest through his blue collard shirt. He was probably a laid back person because it was still morning and his shirt was sloppily tucked and his tie wasn't fixed properly. "Hey Sakura" he called boisterously, despite her need to wince at the loudness of his voice so early in the morning she gave him a heart warming smile. She was about to reply when she realized she couldn't remember his name. Before the brief silence became awkward he said "My name is Naruto we met in the elevator the other day."

"How could I forget?"

"You know you've only been here once and you've made a record."

"Is that so, and what would that be." Sakura said flirtatiously deciding that there was something about Naruto that she liked.

"How did you manage to spit coffee onto Sasuke's favorite jacket without him making you run away and cry."

"So he really is always that mean." As the last word fell from her lips she felt and ominous presence behind her. She turned her head to see Sasuke standing behind her. Suddenly Sakura felt her self being pulled towards an office, after his mumbled words come with me. A sudden sense of Déjà vu came over before she became furious. Yanking her arm back from him after he dragged her into what appeared to be his office. "What the hell do you think your doing!" Sasuke was slightly shocked that she snapped at him but didn't show.

"Shut up and listen to me. We never met, nothing happened, so don't bring it up, don't talk to me, or expect anything from me, and never come in my office again." With the last part of his speech was said he opened the door and shoved her out before she could get a word in. Sakura straightened her clothes which looked questionable to some people, before walking back to her desk where she was rudely pulled away from. To her slight disappointment Naruto wasn't there, and she would have to do the work left on her desk. There was a manila file folder with things to be typed and a thick file with Invoices that needed to be recorded into the computer then filed.

When lunch time came Ino as promised from the first day was waiting by the elevator to take her out to eat.

"Hey Ino, thanks for waiting for me."

"Of course I promised you why wouldn't I be here." Ino was beaming, excited to have a new friend in the office.

"So where are we going."

"You'll see when we get there."

"See where here now, it's a ramen stand."

"Is there something special about this place?" Sakura asked looking around and observing. "Yea, it's were sasuke comes to eat." Sakura turned around fully to face Ino with a genuinely shocked face. "Why the hell would you want to see Sasuke," Ino froze at her words "he's an arrogant, conceded"

"A conceded what?" a deep voice mocked, Sakura turned around to see Sasuke standing behind her. "Bastard," she finished her sentence and turned back. She was surprised to hear Naruto call her name from behind Sasuke. Sakura smiled and greeted him. As she was giving a still shocked Ino attention again she heard Sasuke mumble whore under his breath. She spun around with her hand to slap him when he caught her wrist and looked into her eyes with a smug look in time to feel that she had kneed him in his balls. Without eating or saying goodbye to Ino she left.

… … …

* * *

It had been a week since she started her new job. She was beginning to look forward to going to work now because her life was becoming so dull. Her daily routine was; wake up, eat, work, avoid Sasuke, work over time, go home, watch tv, go to sleep. The town still wasn't familiar to her. She still managed to hang out with Ino a few times but she wanted her to go out with her tonight. 

Sakura knocked on the door of the address Ino had given her, and Ino opened. Wow Sakura you look great when you're not in work clothes. Sakura was wearing a tight stretch black long-sleeved mesh shirt over a black tank top, and skin tight black mini jeans skirt with three chains going from the front to back pocket. Her eyes were shadowed with thick black eye liner and her hair was held up messily with a black clip. Ino stepped out wearing tight blue jeans and coral blue tank top that was tight at the top then flared out into triangular shapes with different shades of blue, topped with a white bag belt and pumps. "Before we go where ever your taking me can we make a quick stop first." Ino just nodded in reply, and they walked to Sakura's black Acura with tinted windows." "You can drive stick? This is a nice car, what did you do get fired and demoted yourself to a secretary."

"This may sound cliché but if I told you I'd have to kill you," Sakura sped off at the last word of her sentence. In only a few minutes they arrived at the club Sakura used to work at, and parked in a back parking lot. She walked through the back door with Ino trailing behind her. Sakura leaned over and whispered to Ino to take a seat at the bar. Sakura stepped behind the bar and asked Kadzumi where she would be able to find Jiyari.

"Haven't seen him around yet."

"Then do you think you could get my check from the other night."

"Sure just watch the bar for a second." Sakura took a black clip attatched to her pocket to pin her hair up and began taking orders. As the crowd around the bar was disappearing she began setting up shots of Jameson for her and Ino to take, because she felt bad for making her wait. "One sec I'll be right back but there are a few people down at the other end of the bar. Sakura served three people and the fourth person she asked was non other than Sasuke. "What can I get you." Sakura said trying to be professional. "You know you can get fired for having a job here, bourbon rocks." Sakura set down his drink before replying. "In that case I would have to work here,' she said smirking as she walked away. Sakura turned around when she herd Sasuke call her name "what?" "I never paid you for the other night," he answered throwing five ones onto the counter. Sakura fumed but she walked up to him with a devilish smirk and dropped the money into his drink "on the house." Sakura looked up when she felt eyes peering into her, across the club she locked eyes with non other than Gaara leaning against the wall, in the moment that she froze she quickly diverted her eyes and pretended to never have saw him. Sasuke watching her out the corner of his eyes looked to where he had seen her gaze before her body stiffened.

Sakura returned to Ino and apologized before doing four shots. Kadzumi returned and handed Sakura an envelope that included tip and pay in cash, she quickly flipped through it before leading Ino out through the back door. Sakura never had to explain anything to Ino because the whole time they were there she was flirting with another guy at the bar.

* * *

... 

**A/N: Please review, now that I've decided to continue the story updates shouldn't take long. Hope it was good enough to keep you entertained. For those of you who don't like SasSak pairings this won't necessarily be one. **

**I also have to say it was hard trying to put something in here that leads to the plot, sorry if it seems forced.**


	3. Become Intrigued by Me

Object of Attraction

**A/N: See I told you I would update. I hope you enjoy. Thank you for your reviews please continue. **

**Disclaimer: The characters are still property of Masahi Kishimoto. **

Chapter 3: Become Intrigued by Me

Sasuke couldn't understand why she even caught a glimpse of his attention and allowed him to loose control of his personality. The first night in he met her he would have never done that under normal circumstances. Some how she had intrigued him, she was different she didn't gawk at him despite what happened she doesn't come off as easy, she had the nerve to yell at him; now she concerned him because it was clear that she had some connection to Gaara. Gaara wasn't someone to be taking lightly and if he had any interest in her she could be in trouble.

… … …

* * *

It was Friday; Sakura had been trying to keep a low key. Not going out or talking to anyone, she hadn't even left the office for lunch. To her disappointment she no longer had full control of her emotions. Her hesitance and quietness was being noticed by others. Ino and Naruto became concerned about her health because she didn't seem to be eating, and it was becoming visible. She hadn't been getting more than three hours of wrestles sleep, her body was living off coffee. Her hand tended to twitch with caffeine dependence. Her skin had paled considerably and there were dark bags forming under eyes that makeup could no longer cover. In her mind her actions were justifiable, for if he found her there would be consequences. Apparently Gaara either couldn't find her, or she held no interest in his eyes, but interest or not she would be valuable to him. Either way she didn't intend to run into him again.

Sakura stood from her desk to walk to enter Tsunade's office to place the work she had done on her desk, walking past Sasuke's office sent cold chills through her body. Upon exiting the office the only thing she feared for was leaving Sasuke's office, with Sasuke standing in the door of his office with a scowl while Gaara walked away in a full suit. Sakura's blood went cold then her body went numb she was screaming for her body to move but it wouldn't, she couldn't blink or step back. He stopped in front of her and his right hand caressed her cheek, she wanted to slap it away and spit in his face but she couldn't move. His face held a sadistic smirk and mumbled my cherry blossom then leaving a message no one other that her could hear before leaving.

After he left in the elevator the feeling in her body was slowly coming back to her body, her head was the first thing to move she looked at the only witness of what happened her eyes locked with his dark onyx orbs before her eyes sank to the floor with her hear sheltering her face. Sasuke had so many questions running through his head. What was her relationship with Gaara, where did they meet, what importance is she to him, why she let him touch her like that, but he couldn't express any of them. After the few interactions he had with her, he knew she was feisty and energetic, the woman he was looking at now had a hollow look in her eyes, she looked defeated broken. But in her mind her emotions were rushing into her, the fear was slowly leaving her and her determination was coming back. She wasn't going to run, she was going to do what he asked even though she didn't have much of a choice.

… … …

* * *

Saturday night had come; this was her scheduled arrangement to meet Gaara. Sakura determined, made sure she would be in good health she rested and ate frequent small meals. The bags faded away with each hour of sleep, there were still hints of them but now her cheap makeup would cover it. She wore baggy black pants with a black tank top her eyes ere heavily outlined with black eye liner and a few thick layers of mascara, she wore a fitted black zip up sweater her hair was tied back in a low pony tail with a black hat with the hood of her sweater pulled over her head to hide the pink hair. On her feet were black boots, she wouldn't be recognized by anyone.

She walked down a street leading to were Gaara had told her to meet him. She was unfamiliar with the neighborhood, it was 1:00 in the morning there weren't a lot of people on the street but she could guarantee they weren't sleeping. Sakura looked up to a building, it wasn't were she was meeting him but she felt someone watching her, her emerald orbs locked with a shadow, she couldn't make out weather or not she was staring into nothingness or a person. Before Sakura had the chance to observe the rest of her surroundings a hand covered her mouth and she was pulled into the dark ally. Sakura struggled but the grip was firm. She felt her self being pushed against the brick wall opposite of the building she had been looking at. He seemed to hesitate before his hand gripped the back of her head throwing her to the ground. Sakura attempted to break her fall but the cold and wet concrete came smashing into her jaw first. He kicked her once in the head and twice in the gut, despite not resisting if she was someone else she would have been unconscious, but over the years she had built a high tolerance for pain. For a moment her body went numb as she was turned over onto her back her eyes wandered up seeing that shadow again. The man was now straddling her, she had faintly herd him yelling obscenities at her but after her head had hit the floor with the first hit it all seemed mumbled.

When Sakura felt his clammy palm inching up her shirt she snapped before he could see her hands move from being pinned at her sides his back smacked against the wall and he was thrown off her. Every sound came rushing into Sakura's head, she herd the contact of his back hitting the wall and his moan. Sakura was surprised that he was able to throw a decent punch her way after seeing his clumsy and unnecessary movement, apparently he was holding back. Sakura had easily dodged the fist she had predicted to come. Once his arm was fully extended she broke it at the elbow with a powerful direct hit. He cried out falling to the ground while still trying to trip her while going down, Sakura had seen it coming reappeared behind him and with a knife from her back pocket she slit his throat. Sakura watched his body slump to the floor lifeless and un moving his face pressed into the damp ally floor. Blood had matted the hair on the back of his head, and she was sure there was blood trailing down his neck. Sakura's eyes flashed over back to a brighter shade of green that was her natural color, she looked at the man in front of her then to the blood running of the cold metal tip on the knife. The dropped from her motionless hands, she took two steps back until she hit the wall again she saw red flash before her eyes before she dropped to her knees and screamed clutching her head and falling unconscious in the ally.

… … …

* * *

Sasuke sat by his window as he watched her sleep. The only light in the room was provided by the moon through the open window. It gave a blue hue to everything in the room. Her face was paled and her skin clammy from a fever, the left side of her jaw was in great contrast to her ghostly white complexion it was red and swollen marred with small scratches. She had been unconscious for about 2 hours, the whole time moaning, and grunting while turning from side to side. Sasuke now knew she was defiantly hiding a lot of things about herself. Every question she caused him to think had no answer, where did she learn to fight, where did her inhuman strength come from, why was she in a dark ally at 1:00 in the morning. There was only one fighting style he knew of that predicted an opponents move before they did it, and could only be taught by two people. Sasuke's thought ended abruptly when he herd her speak. He again returned his attention to her unconscious form. Sakura moaned out soft no's while moving her head side to side and squirming, her voice sounded desperate, "nooo, nooo, how … how did you find me, how, please Itachi." Sasuke froze, had she really just said the name of his brother, or was it another cursed soul with the same name. As much as he wanted to believe the later but he couldn't.

…

* * *

…

**A/N: Oh my God, I think I let a little too much happen in this chapter and for that it compensates for the length. Despite it being by story I got a little excited typing this, well I guess it's because I know her past but soon enough you will too. Please review they really boost my will to update and if you give more reviews the happier I am and more improved my work becomes. **

**Ja ne **


	4. Help Me

Object of Attraction

**A/N: I can only humbly apologize for my lack of updates but please read and review. **

**Disclaimer: The characters are still property of Masahi Kishimoto. **

Chapter 4: Help Me

Sakura moaned out soft no's while moving her head side to side and squirming, her voice sounded desperate, "nooo, nooo, how … how did you find me, how, please Itachi." Sasuke froze, had she really just said the name of his brother, or was it another cursed soul with the same name. As much as he wanted to believe the later but he couldn't.

Sakura eyes shot open too fast for her brain to comprehend anything. Sakura saw the outline of a dark frame hovering over her, dark long black hair and coal eyes that seemed to look right through her. Instinctively she jumped back into a sitting position with her knees at her chest where she would be more likely to protect herself. She studied his face and movements only to realize he wasn't going to hurt her. Sakura let her arm hug her knees while everything that had happened that night came back to her like a brick to the head. Suddenly she felt a sharp pulsing pain, but didn't let it show it was probably a wound from the fight. Sakura snapped her attention back to reality when she herd a soft but deep voice call her name in concern. Sakura's emerald eyes looked up into Sasuke's.

"How did I get here?" she said looking around assuming she was in his apartment.

"What were you doing on the street at 1:00 in the morning?" Sasuke countered.

Sakura couldn't answer him, despite her feeling like she owed him an answer. "What time is it?" Sakura asked glancing around for a clock. "You've been out for about 2 hours." Sakura mumbled a swear under her breath but he still herd it, suddenly her actions became very paranoid along with fidgeting. "Did you miss something?" Sakura immediately shook her head to deny it. "You were meeting someone weren't you?" Sakura briefly made eye contact with him before diverting them to scan the walls while shaking her head. "It was him," he stated accusingly instead of asking this time, she looked at him but neither of them spoke, Sakura broke the silence "I think it's time for me to leave." Sakura said attempting to stand, "You killed him!" "So then what was I supposed to do _Sasuke_, let him kill me?" She glared at him, "It's hard for me to tell, but that wasn't the first time you killed someone."

"What would you know." She spat at him accusingly, "I know enough to know that not only wasn't he the first person you've killed but you were out there to meet Gaara, and you're running from something or someone."

"Stay out of my life you know nothing about me!" she yelled at him, it upset her more that he was so on track. She attempted to walk out of the room but with her first steps a shooting pain ran through her head to her temple then a hard throbbing settled in her jaw and her knees gave way. Before the floor had the chance to rush and meet her she was in his arms pressed into his hard chest. Sakura felt a warm feeling spread through her chest but she wouldn't let it happen, she pushed against his chest in protest to his help, "Let me go, I'm going home." Her struggles did nothing to him his hold on her tighten, "you're not going home, you can't walk, and I'm not carrying you." Sasuke said placing her on the bed, and leaving the room.

Sakura felt helpless she didn't like being left on the dependency of another. Once he left she thought of how she was going to answer all the questions he was sure to ask. She knew she wouldn't be able to tell him the truth, she couldn't tell anyone, but some how she still felt obligated to tell him. She couldn't take the risk to trust anyone other than herself. There was still the problem about why she was meeting Gaara at 1:00 in the morning. Sakura's thoughts ended when she felt a cold relieving feeling against the side of her face. She looked up to see Sasuke standing over her holding an ice pack to her jaw. "Thanks" she barely squeaked out. He replied with a grunt, she realized the reason she was so uncomfortable she had never had a man take care of her they were usually the cause of her pain.

Sasuke walked around to the other side of the bed and sat with is back resting on the head board. There was a tense air surrounding them, Sakura was still contemplating how she was going to answer his questions, and Sasuke was trying to decipher what and how to bring it up. "You know he's dangerous," he said the first words that came to his head instead; "You can't trust him." It was then she realized everything he had said and done for her that night was out of concern for her.

"He won't kill me," she whispered softly while placing her hand over his and squeezing gently, but in reality she knew despite the fact that he wouldn't kill her there was much worse he could do. "How can you be so sure, I don't think you understand what type of man he is."

"I know more than you think, but he needs me," she said. Sasuke let it drop after remembering that he really didn't know anything about her but then what type of relationship she held with him concerned him. Without intending to repeat it out loud he said "Is that why you let him touch you like that," Sakura flinched at the implied meaning of his question but knew on some level she knew he was almost right but it was because she needed him, the thought made her hate course through her. "I didn't mean."

"Are you done" Sakura snapped interrupting him. Sasuke only had one question of importance to him left "Where did you learn to fight like that." Sakura stiffened, the memories of her trainer and training came back to her.

_Sakura stood across from a tall, dark and well built man. She had been in this very same position yesterday and every day for the past week. Her body was weak, she was too weak to fight back, too week to dodge and too weak to defend. He came at her straight with a punch but he missed barley when her legs gave out under her and she fell to the floor. He moved to her side and gave her a strong kick to the side which sent her sliding across the floor taking her skin as she went; she barley let out a cry from the lack of energy. It was getting harder to keep her eyes open because they kept getting heavier but before they could close completely she herd a sharp command. "Get up Kunichi" he was using that nick name she hated. "I will not repeat myself and you will be punished if you do not listen." Sakura tried to bring herself to her feet, she placed her arms on either side of her and pushed but her elbows gave out causing her chin to hit the floor. She tried again determined not to give up her arms supported her but her wobbling knees would not and she hit the floor and passed out. For the next three days she was beaten and raped and not fed. She wasn't conscious for most of it but she could feel what happened to her body when she did wake. _

She had worked herself until the brink of unconsciousness in order to avoid punishment. Sasuke felt her rigidity which confirmed his answer. "On the streets, to protect myself," Sasuke didn't expect her to answer truthfully but he just wanted to confirm his suspicions. "Get some rest," he commanded her while getting up to leave the room and sleep on the couch.

When morning came Sasuke was up by nine o'clock, he went to his room to check on her to find an empty bed, and bathroom in the kitchen there was an open bottle of aspirin but no Sakura. It kind of hurt that she couldn't say by or leave a note but why should he care.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

When Sakura arrived at her apartment and flipped on the lights one of the last people she wanted to see was sitting in her couch with his black boots rested on her coffee table. Sakura didn't have the energy to do anything accept sigh after closing the door. "Sleep" he commanded her reassuring her he would be there when she awoke. His one word radiated his power she felt helpless but to comply. Sakura did as he said hoping that she wouldn't wake up. Despite her attempts to fall asleep she couldn't, knowing he was sitting in her living room, just the thought of what could he had the power to do sent a chilling sensation through her spine, it made the hairs on the back of her delicate neck stand up and made her blood run cold through her veins. Sakura's body eventually forced her into a coma like state which was supposed to be sleep.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Three days had passed without an abrupt change to her daily routine. He had commanded her to go to work regularly with the threat of not notifying anyone of his presence or more specifically Sasuke. Going to work was awkward she tried to avoid Sasuke at all circumstances but inevitably Naruto had gotten her to go to lunch with them with his irresistible charm. She no longer had her colleges worrying over her health but they were becoming closer to her than she intended to let them. The uncomfortable ness between her and Sasuke had edged away. He had genuinely become more interested in her and they seemed to talk more often, but she still wasn't sure if she could put all her trust in him.

Finally it was Friday, and she had yet to see Gaara. She had plans to go out with Ino, Hinata, Natuto and Sasuke. They were going to the opening of a new restaurant Hinata had privilege to through her sister, though it seemed Naruto had invited them all. It was formal so Ino was going to come by to help her get ready.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

At work the day rushed by until lunch came. Ino decided to take Sakura shopping for a dress in 1 hour. (For the girls reading this I know that it's impossible but keep in mind it is Ino) Ino was astonished when Sakura told her she didn't own any dresses. Sakura only had two requirements for the dress which made it easier to choose one. Sakura complained the whole time because they skipped lunch and she hadn't worn the right shoes to shop in. Ino argued that they needed to skip a meal once in a while and Sakura finally won her half over getting Ino to pay for two smoothies. When they got back to work the office was already filled with people who had returned from lunch breaks. The remainder of the day flew by; before she knew it, it was 6 O'clock and Ino was ringing her doorbell. It didn't take long to get ready, her make up was done simple but her hair took the longest to set up in a bun with intricately placed curls falling to form around it.

Ino let her hair fall down her back, and crimped some of it, it made a great difference because she usually had it up in a ponytail. Her make up was done heavier to shadow her eyes with a dark blue, which accentuated her light blue eyes. Her dress was from fitting, it dipped between her breast down to her navel with a diamond clasp that brought it together just below the breast. It stopped a little above her knees but trailed to the floor in the back. Sakura like how she looked despite Ino's claimm that the dress didn't do much for her. The two requirements were for her chest and back to be covered, and the color had to be black. Sakura was wearing a black silk dress with thick straps with lace just below the top of the strap, the dress was formfitting but did not cling to her body. The dress stopped mid thigh, it accentuated her cleavage and just below was circumferenced by lace.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … .. … … … .. … … … … … … … …

Ino drove her car and Sakura trailed behind her in her Acura. When they got there a little late everyone was already seated, Sakura sat next to Naruto and Sasuke stood up to let Ino slide into the booth before seating himself again. "You both look beautiful especially you Sakura," complemented Naruto.

"Thank you," they responded in sync. "Hinata please remember to thank you sister very much for getting us in here, the place is beautiful." Sakura said the last part while gazing around. Hinata stuttered out a small response. As they ordered and the dishes came out, so did the liquor. Naruto was becoming uncontrollably loud, Ino was imbaressing herself, Hinata had not drunk more than two glases, and Sasuke looked composed but his relaxed state gave it away. As for Sakura she still did and said everything gracefully but she was beginning to find everything funny. When the check came, before anyone could make a move Sasuke took care of it. Hinata insisted she would repay him, and Ino kept saying "Sasuke's paying it's a date it's a date."

Sakura stood up first "I think I'll head home." Sasuke stood up and stood in her way, "how are you getting home?" he asked almost sounding concerned. "The same way I got here" she responded carelessly. "I don't think so I'm taking you home." Before she could protest she was hurrying to keep up with his steps as he pulled her wrist. When they reached outside he stopped walking and she ran into his back, he wrapped his arm around her waist to balance her, then the valley brought out her car. Sasuke tipped them and ushered her into the car before walking around to the drivers' side. When he got in he couldn't help but wonder how she could afford such a nice car with so many custom things like the license plate, and the black tinted windows which looked thick enough to be bullet proof. He asked her how to get to her house and she easily directed him.

When he reached he helped her out the car and up the stairs to the front of her house. They stood outside her door with his arm still wrapped securely around her waist. She turned to face him but that only brought them closer, she tried to thank him but her brain was failing from the feel of his hard chest pressed to hers and the feeling of his warm breath on her cheek. She began to tiptoe a little and then he met her half way with his lips. The kiss went from drunken and sloppy to hot and lustful. Her hands wrapped around his neck pulling him as close as possible. He had one hand placed on her hip holding her body to his and his other hand was trailing up her thigh under the dress. She pulled back from lack of air; they were both panting hard trying to send oxygen to her brain.

With the time it took to gain their breath, Sakura decided to end it at that "goodnight," she said before entering her home. She leaned against the door and took deep breaths trying to forget how good his hands felt on her. She took off her shoes by the door, by the time she reached her room all she was left wearing was her bra and underwear. When she stepped into her room a hand grabbed her around her throat cutting off her air supply and preventing her from screaming the first thing that came to mind "help me"

…

Dun dun dun … the plot thickens

**A/N: Wow it's been a while since I've updated, I don't have much to say to that. I'm disappointed in myself because I've had 5 pages of this typed but I stopped. Well I added three pages and I've updated. **

**Hoped you guys liked, It'll definitely be easier to update now that it's summer though I still have other classes. Hoped you all enjoyed Please Review. **


	5. Come too Close to Me

Object of Attraction

**A/N: It's a new chapter, with a poor attempt at revision please read and review. **

**Disclaimer: The characters are still property of Masahi Kishimoto. **

Chapter 5: Come too Close to Me

When she stepped into her room a hand grabbed her around her throat cutting off her air supply and preventing her from screaming the first thing that came to mind "help me"

"Don't Speak" Sakura already knew who it was from the voice, it was the voice that had complete control of her life at the moment, and had, ever since she met is eyes across the crowded club, Gaara. She was trapped because she let her guard down, if she hadn't kissed Sasuke she wouldn't be in this position, or maybe if she had just invited him in instead.

Sakura's thoughts were abruptly pushed aside when felt the cold metal tip of a sharp object held to the side of her face. "You seem to already understand the position your in … Now what," he paused to lick the left side of her neck "could make a flower as strong as you…" he sliced along her jaw line on the right side of her face just to tease her "be so afraid" he looked into her eyes to see her helplessness, which made the sadistic smirk grow. She could feel his smirk along with his tongue as he licked away the blood that escaped through her broken skin. A shiver swam through her whole body; she hated herself for showing her fear, and for having to give in.

Until then he had her pressed against the wall with his body holding her in place, but he moved back but held her in place with a hand around her neck. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from him," he hissed tightening his grip till air could no longer pass to emphasize his anger, and seriousness. Sakura couldn't even give an answer knowing she had none, while he hadn't expected one. But just to get his point across he smacked her across the face with the hand containing the knife leaving a cut from her earlobe to the corner of her mouth. "_Didn't I_," his words held an unspoken threat, she was getting closer and closer to breaking down in tears from fear, need, want, and from all the alcohol she had consumed that evening. She mumbled out and inaudible _I'm sorry_, through her trembling lips, while squeezing her eyes shut in order not to cry. He smacked her again making her repeat her apology.

He cut slowly across her chest from below her collar bone zigzagging down her right breast as far as the lace on her black demi cut bra would allow. He moved the knife under her neck holding it there, as he dipped his head to her chest to trace the slash with his tongue, then scraping his teeth over it making sure to bite a few times to hear her whimper. "Now how would he feel if he knew someone else was touching you like this," he was massaging her breast roughly. "What would he do if he knew what you were doing with his brother? Hn"

It took more than a few moments for the meaning of his words to process, her eyes snapped open as she whispered his full name Uchia Sasuke. She had never really herd anyone call him by his last name but she had herd Itachi speak of him. As the words fell through her lip he was standing in the doorway to her bed room. She didn't let her eyes focus on him, and Gaara had been so focused on the hand rubbing between her legs as he nipped on her ear asking "What do I get from you." He didn't give her time to think before he spoke again "kill him, and I won't tell".

When Gaara began to move the arm with the blade in it Sasuke lunged for him, but it seemed to be that very act that Gaara raised his arm to prevent. Sakura crumpled to the floor when there was no longer a hand around her neck, or a body supporting her. Gaara had affectively taken the arm Sasuke lunged at him with and twisted it behind his back before slamming his head into the wall, causing Sasuke to black out which was enough for him to take his leave before sending a sharp glare towards Sakura, his eyes held hers there and showed the threat of disobeying him.

Sakura pulled her knees to her chest as silent tears ran from her eyes. She kept remembering the first time she failed him and was laying on the ground trying to pick herself up but too weak to just do even such a small thing. She had always been weak, that's why she's running, and that's why she's caught. There was no escape from it her weakness ruled over her. Sakura, she was just as the petals of the tree she was named after, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. Sakura blinked when she felt and hand holding her chin, he had been calling her name, the one she had to kill Sasuke. She looked into his eyes that only held concern for her, and want for her. But all she could manage to do was whisper his name _Uchia_.

He picked her up covering her with a sheet from the bed, took her car and drove to his apartment, far away from hers.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Sakura woke to a pounding headache and feeling emotionally exhausted, an overall shitty feeling. She woke up to find herself in the same room she had been in just a week or so back. She wrapped herself in a sheet before walking into the bathroom where she believed contained the only mirror in this apartment. Sakura wasn't shocked to see her entire left side of her face black and blue, well more black that blue, with a cut running from her ear to her mouth and probably a fractured cheek bone. Her neck had bruised to the shape of hand, and her chest had been bandaged.

She then went about searching for Sasuke, she found him sprawled on the couch wearing only the pants that he had worn out the previous night. Seeing the dried blood on his face, she felt slightly touched that he had taken the time to treat her before tending to him self. Sakura wet a cloth in the kitchen before kneeling beside the couch he was sleeping in. She carefully moved the hand that had been covering part of his face to his side before gently wiping at the crusted blood. After the first stroke she stopped as he began to stir but continued once his movements stilled. She continued to wipe as she observed the rest of his face, there really was a striking resemblance to his brother she was slightly ashamed that she hadn't realized before or maybe it was because she didn't want to realize.

Sakura was pulled out of her thoughts when her wrist was suddenly being held by his hand, when she realized he was staring right at her. He had been staring at her for a while; he could see the faraway look in her eyes as she observed him. Sakura immediately began to stammer an apology, he didn't say anything but let go of her wrist and sat up. "Thank you"

"Hn"

"Maybe I should leave" She said uncomfortably, while looking down into her lap and cursing herself for being so stupid.

"Maybe you shouldn't" he said setting two tall glasses of orange juice on the table next to a large bottle of aspirin. As he set the coffee pot she seated herself knowing he was going to want answers. Sasuke pulled out a chair sitting across from her, he reached for the bottle taking three, before sliding it across which Sakura gladly helped herself too.

"Soooooo, Naruto really got wasted at that dinner yesterday." Sakura said trying to relieve the tension from the intense pair of eyes watching her, trying to read her.

"Okay then, um you mind if I take a shower?"

"Why didn't you fight back?" It came sudden, but she knew what he asked of, she would have to be just as quick with answers. "He had a knife" she said in her defense. "So"

"He could have killed me."

"You said it yourself, he won't."

"My mind doesn't work like that in life or death situations." Sakura went along bullshitting her defenselessness lie.

"Why is he after you, what's so important that he won't kill you?"

"What did it look like he wanted last night." Sakura said in more of a statement than a question hoping to sound convincing.

"He can get anyone he wants why would he want you?" Despite understanding his meaning, Sakura winced at his words feeling as though she weren't good enough to be desired. "Why can't I be one of the anyone's? huh."

"Because they throw themselves at him, you didn't look like a very willing participant." Sakura was quickly loosing and she didn't know how long she could divert his questions. "So why does he want you, your alive because he needs you. What for?"

"He's using me." She said dejectedly

"For What?" Sasuke demanded getting frustrated.

"To get to someone" She said dropping her head to her lap, allowing her hair to fall into her face, and playing with her fingers.

"Get to _who_ Sakura" he said this time without the impatience in his voice but with pity like her already knew, but still pressing for an answer. She had to think quick because she couldn't tell him the truth, not yet at least; she would play up the pity card hoping he wouldn't press further. "Someone in the Yakuza who wants back their _property_," she snarled with distaste.

"Sakura please just tell me who." Sasuke was looking at her with pleading eyes; he really did care for her safety but even more if it was his brother he would have to know. Sakura looked at him and lied "Hatake Kakashi." Sasuke didn't respond to her but he didn't look very happy when he got up and shoved his chair under the table before going back to his room. Sakura waited a while before getting up and washing the glasses they used. She hated the feeling she had in her chest that came from lying to him. She couldn't deny it that she felt something for him, but she couldn't allow herself to get attached; she was already too close. After leaving the kitchen she went in the bread to see him lying back on the bed with just his boxers, she couldn't help the few thoughts that ran through her head. Sakura walked around the bed and laid down. Sasuke didn't turn to look at her but her felt the mattress shift from her weight. "What are you doing?"

"Going to sleep."

"Hn" followed by silence. Sakura couldn't help but thinking over was it worth it before she fell asleep.

…

**A/N: There is a poor attempt at a title up there, suggestions please. I hope you guys like the chapter. I should have planned the story out further because I'm beginning to run dry. **

**Do you guy's want the pairing to be **

**Itachi or Sasuke **

**Please Review :-)**


	6. Hold Me

Object of Attraction

**A/N: So I'm still alive, just lazy and distracted **

**Disclaimer: The characters are still property of Masahi Kishimoto. **

Chapter 6:

Sakura woke up once again in his bed, but this time he was in it. There wasn't much room to move seeing as she had cuddled into him, with their legs entangled while sleeping. A slight blush covered her cheeks at seeing how they were clothed, and cursed herself for developing feelings for him.

There was never a kill she regretted, but there would be some here, but it was for the better cause and would solve one of her many problems. Sakura stretched her arms to his face while still half lying on his chest, she brushed a few strands of his hair out of his face and observed the peacefulness. She wanted to shelter him from everything she has to see. She knows he's already suffered but what better way to end suffering than with death.

Her hands stretched a little further until they were under the pillow and slip back down with a knife. It was disgraceful to kill anyone in there sleep, but she didn't think she could do it if he was awake. Sakura pressed the blade to the center his neck and held it there. This is why she was week, emotions, that was one thing Itachi was always right about. They always betrayed her, her heart always seem to have room for someone else no matter whom.

When Sakura trailed back from her thoughts, she gasped to see his eyes open, watching her. She dropped the knife and couldn't think of anything else to do, so she kissed him. Sasuke had woken up when he felt her hand brush through his hair, he hated to admit it but he like the feeling; when he felt the blade at his throat, he wasn't sure how to react, but he was sure if she was going to kill him she would have slit it already and he would have died helpless.

But when she kissed him he felt her apology, and her pain. When he didn't respond to her kiss, she bit his bottom lip and gently tugged it begging for him to respond which he did. When he parted his lips she was completely in control. It's like she knew exactly what to do and where to move her tongue and when to hold back. When they parted he was gasping for air, he had never had a kiss that felt so good and contained so much emotion.

… He decided he would take control, he flipped her under him with a hand on her waist and shoulder. He positioned himself over her, kissing down her jaw line, taking his time over her healing skin. As he began making his way down her neck, he made sure to leave little marks over the fading hand prints. Her head was tilted back giving him more access and letting her hair sprawl out around her head; it had been a while since a man had been with her strictly for her pleasure. Her hands were wrapped around his biceps and she could feel them flex every time he moved over her. She never noticed when he removed her bra but she felt him take her into his mouth, she couldn't hold her voice back anymore, and moaned out his name. She could feel the smirk on his lips that showed his approval.

…………….

There was a dress laying on the bed in place of the body she fell asleep next to. Sakura was grateful for clothes but showered first. She tagged along with him for the day, not many words were exchanged, she spent most of her time thinking up various scenarios and what her choice would be. Gara was bound to call Itachi when he saw Sasuke alive; somehow she couldn't seem to remember her valid reason for leaving. No it was valid he abused her, but yet he made her so strong.

…………….

"I need to know" he banged his fist on his kitchen table, how could she refuse him, she had already dragged him in thus far she might as well tell him the whole story, he seemed to suspect some of it already. She knew he knew she lied when she said Kakashi's name it was almost like he was waiting for _his_ name to slip from her lips.

"Itachi is looking for me not Kakashi."

"I know but why, why would you be worth his time to look for just to kill." She flinched at his demand, he spoke of her like she was worthless. "All he cares about is power, so why, why you." She started laughing her head was thrown back and she was smiling but there where tears running down her cheeks and the sounds were hollow and distant.

"To kill me," she stated in disbelief "I could only wish for death sooner than he would be done with me," she spat, as if she spoke of the vilest thing known to man. Sasuke rushed up to her grabbing her fiercely and shaking her "why, why you?"

"Why does it matter." She said, but it sounded more like why would my life matter. But he couldn't answer her, why did it matter if his brother came to kill her, why did it matter if the only person he was beginning to care about would be taken away by the same man that took away every other important person, taken by the man he vowed to kill. So he repeated himself.

"Why does he want you, what are you to him?" He could see the pain in her eyes as she began to speak to him yet she smoke with a smirk or a smile he wasn't sure.

"I was what you could call his … pet. He found me, trained me I was rewarded when I did well, albeit it wasn't really a reward for me. He punished me when I did something wrong, eventually you could say he grew used to my presence at his side so he wants me back. He lost his pet and there are missing posters in every city, and I've been found. And now you're in the middle of it, he's coming for me."

"The only way he'd know where you are is if Gaara…" He was cut off by her

"I was supposed to kill you, I'm sure he saw you today, he'll tell him."

"So when he gets here I'll kill him that's all, I've been waiting for this for a while." Sakura let out a dry laugh, her head lowered and hair sticking to moist drying tears. "You actually think you can kill him. He'd kill you before you could say his name. I-ta-chi"

"I should go that way maybe you'll live, he was always right about me being weak."

"You're not week." Sasuke looked away from her eyes that just refocused on his. "huh"

"I said you're not week … I saw you fight in the ally, and if you've survived being with _him_ you're not weak."

"Thank you" she replied hesitantly "but that doesn't change anything I can't hide and you can't beat him, its better this way, at least this way there's chance you'll live."

"Stay"

"Excuse me"

"I said stay … he's taken away everyone that has ever meant something to me and I won't let him have you. I vowed years ago that I would become strong enough to kill him and when he comes for you, I'll do it."

Sakura turned and walked to face him, and through mumbled words and tears said "I mean something to you," in a disbelieving tone. She stared into his eyes searching for an answer, his thumb trailed over her cheek wiping a tear away before pulling her closer and kissing her. Her arms wrapped around his neck brining them closer and accepting the kiss.

* * *

A/N: This will end in a maximum the next two chapters hopefully the next one. If you're still reading and reviewing I thank you but I can't blame you if you don't I haven't been updating. To be honest my heart is not in this. 


End file.
